Destiel fanfic CHAPTER 1 - The meeting
by narutokane
Summary: This part is about how Dean and Castiel met. and how they hate each other's guts and end up falling in love.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: 18.6667px; line-height: 21.4667px;"/hi, well, its my first time writing a story because i'm more into drawing,, hehehe hope you understand my WRONG spellings and grammars,, thank you/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"CHAPTER 1 – The Meeting/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The heaven is on panic. The angels don't know what's going on. Their father, he left and is nowhere to be found./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Bartholomew has arrived in the angel's quarters to hold a meeting with them. There, he explains what's happening why the father has left heaven. He told them that father has never left them; he is traveling so he can see what's happening in the world below, the Earth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""That was the last time I heard father talked to me, so there's no need to worry." He then proceeds to his next agenda for the meeting. It's about the Winchesters./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I have heard this from our other angels, that these two are killing demons, specially the crossroad demons. Crowley is being noisy these past few months."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ezekiel then stood up and discussed to them he's report. "The Winchesters, if I'm not mistaken, they are the son of John and Mary Winchester. The cupid angels told me that Father ordered them that they have to be born." All the angels gasp after they heard Ezekiel's report./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Then it means they're not a threat to us?" Bartholomew said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Maybe, but they're still humans, they can be tempted anytime…" another angel added./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I have a suggestion to make." Hannah then raised her hand so she can be noticed by Bartholomew. He then let her speak./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We have to choose someone to keep an eye on them. If things go wrong we can kill them immediately. Even though it was Father's idea that they have to be born, we can't be sure if they're not on the Demon's side. They're still humans." The other angels then nodded on Hannah's suggestion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hannah, then you must choose who will be the one to go down there,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I know someone who can handle it. After all, he's one of the generals who won the battle between Lucifer's demons." They all nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Dean? Wake up!" Sam shouted to his brother as he fell asleep while he's driving./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Dean then opened his eyes and he realized that he fell asleep. "What?" he looked at his younger brother while wobbling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Let me drive. You look stoned dude."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm fine..." the impala just turned right after he said that and it almost bump the other car in front of them. Which causes Dean to finally stop. "I'll drive!" Sam then gets out of the car and pushed him into the passenger's seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Bitch." Dean murmured as he transferred at the back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Sam sighed after that and he started the car and then starts driving. Dean is exhausted obviously because he hasn't slept for 3 days because of the monster they just fought. It only attacks its victim when asleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"It's already morning when they arrived at Bobby's place. There, Bobby then welcomed them and prepared food for the boys, for Bobby, these two is like his own sons, so he is not bothered preparing food for them or spoil them a little bit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What's up?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We're fine, I just need some sleep."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Where's your brother?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Still asleep, I guess. We almost got killed because of him." Sam then drank the milk Bobby brought to him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We are always having those moments. There's nothing new about that." Bobby sarcastically said and they both laugh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Just be thankful you can still eat my cooking. Welcome home by the way..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Sam looked at Bobby with a smile. It made him happy of course. "Thank you, Bobby."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Castiel." Hannah called her general as she slowly approached him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hannah, what a beautiful day isn't it?" Castiel then looked up the sky and fell silent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You already know why I'm here right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yes. I have to keep an eye with the Winchesters." He then smiled at Hannah./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You can contact our brother Gabriel in there if you want help."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm going to be fine. It seems like he's not contacting us anymore. Maybe he's busy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Hannah watched Castiel walked away from her after she told him what to do. Castel then go down to Earth to find a vessel that will help him to have a human form./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The Winchester stopped at a coffee shop at St. Louise to grab a snack and to investigate too. Strange happening is going on the city because of victims' eyes were burned. It's not a demon entity because they haven't smelled any sulfur around the body's surroundings. So they went out to investigate more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Good Morning Sirs, what can I have for you?" A blonde hot waitress approached them to ask what they want to order. Dean then put his hands under his chin and looked at the girl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Can I order you?" He winked at her. The girl then blushed. Dean is handsome so, there's no way the girl could resist his charm. But Sam interrupts and ordered a pie and a coffee and clears his throat while looking at Dean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What?" Dean gave Sam a sarcastic glare, but Sam ignored him. "We're on a mission Dean, Focus." Sam then opens his laptop and started searching. Dean on the other hand followed his orders./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""After this, I'm going to get laid." He said while flipping the pages of the police investigation papers. Sam sighed. He knew that he's brother is going to go somewhere after this. He's always like that. But he chooses to ignore that behavior of his, because he knew that deep inside Dean wants a normal life./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Sam wanted Dean to be happy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""A what?" said Dean while packing his things./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""An angel, that's how they fight. They kill demons, like LITERALLY."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Bobby said as he opened a can of beer and started flipping the pages of his journal book./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""An angel? Seriously? They don't exist!" Dean said as he looked at Bobby like he was toying with him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Angels, they burn the demon's soul so they can't be born again, and they burned the eyes of their victim because it said that the angel's appearance can be, well not understandable with like us humans, so they burn the eyes of whoever who sees them." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Angels, well that makes sense." Sam nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You too, Sammy?" Dean glared at Sam. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What are you so mad about Dean? I mean they do exist. Demons are ones angels right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""They doesn't exist, if they do-"Dean stopped when he realize that he's already shouting at them. "Never mind." He then picked up his bags and walked out of the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Both Sam and Bobby were wondering why is he mad about hearing them?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Dean slammed the door of the impala as he closed the car. He is angry about the angel thing, he hates them. His mom used to tell stories about them when he was a kid that he believes that every person has its own guardian angel. But after her mother died he hated them. He's thoughts was full of question, if they really exist, why didn't they saved their mom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Sam joined Dean at the front passenger seat and they stay silent for a minute. Dean broke the silence and talked to Sam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm sorry, I got carried away."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""It's fine, but why are you mad?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Dean just stared at Sam and couldn't say a word about how he ends up hating the angels./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I just hate douchebags with wings." Sam didn't ask further. He knew that this is related to their mom so he just leave him be./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well, you'll have to deal with it, because we're going to summon an angel."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Dean stared at Sam and then looks away as he starts the car and started driving./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm glad I'm going to kill a winged head douchebag."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"They headed into an abandoned farm. They set up the angel trap and started mixing the ingredients for the summoning. Sam then started chanting Latin language and then the place started to shake. It's coming./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""How impressive, you can summon angels too." A man's voice echoed at the place. There, standing a dark haired guy with blue eyes, wearing a brown trench coat, covering his suit inside. He's just staring at them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You're, an angel?" Sam asked with a trembling voice, he's kind of scared about the aura that his giving them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The man didn't answer, he just stared at Dean. Dean is holding his knife, ready to stab the angel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Are you going to kill me with that?" The angel asked as he looked at Dean's knife./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Shut up, we're the ones whose going to asks questions here..." Dean gripped his knife and pointed it to the angel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Name." Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""My name is Castiel." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What do you want from the demons you killed?" Sam asked as he approached to Dean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm hunting them; they're threat to us after all."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""That's our business, what is it you really want?" Dean asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Castiel didn't respond to them, he just stared at him like he's memorizing every inch of them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Quit the staring dickhead! What do you want?!" Dean asked angrily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""It's not my obligation to tell you everything, Dean." Dean was surprised by the angel's words. He knows him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Son of a bitch! How did you know my name?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Sam and Dean Winchester, you're very popular in heaven you know."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Sam grabbed his weapon to get ready./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well too bad, I don't want to be popular," Dean stabbed the angel right to the heart. But it didn't work. The angel just stared at him until he pulled out the knife./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""That won't kill me." Castiel then showed his weapon, an angel weapon. It can kill demons too but not human. "Here" He tossed it to Dean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""That thing will kill me." Sam and Dean just stared at the weapon, they didn't take it. It's odd the angel gave it to them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You can trust me. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to help you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Sam and Dean looked at each other, confuse. Dean erased the angel trap and stayed away from the Angel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We don't need your help. You can do whatever you want and stay out of our way."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Dean then left the place and Sam followed him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Castiel was surprised by their action; they're so brave to summon him. But he can't helped but thought of how rude the elder Winchester. Castiel knew one thing though, that Dean Winchester made a deal with a crossroad demon to revive his younger brother, Sam Winchester. That's one of the reasons why he came down from heaven and accepted the job. The father told him that. He had to keep it from everyone until Dean will get killed, 1 year, from now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"END chapter 1/span/p 


End file.
